Deadline
by Grey Cho
Summary: Aku berharap waktuku berhenti. Waktu yang amat berharga ini ... [AU] [Oneshot]


Hujan ini … yang membawakanku anugerah ataukah musibah?

Musim hujan di Tokyo. Aku merutuki tugasku sebagai tangan kanan Kakashi yang mengharuskanku membantu penelitiannya. Dia sedang membuat tugas akhir untuk gelar magister-nya dan dengan kesibukan pria bersurai perak itu, dia tidak bisa menangani proses penelitian ke lapangan seorang diri. Ini hari terakhir penelitian karena pengambilan kuesioner yang tersisa sudah rampung sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, kegiatan yang menahanku pulang sesuai jadwal justru mempertemukanku dengan fenomena alam yang disebut hujan.

Aku berdecak. Hari mulai petang. Haruskah aku menunggu hingga hujan reda ataukah berlari menerobos hujan? Ah, sial.

Baru saja hendak mengayunkan kaki dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, aku dikejutkan dengan bunyi sesuatu dari arah belakangku. Tepat saat hendak menoleh, sumber suara mendekat dan kini berada di sisi kiriku.

"Terjebak hujan, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku terpatung. Di sisiku berdiri seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Suara barusan yang kudengar adalah suara payung yang dibukanya. Gadis berambut _indigo_ yang gemar memakai gaya rambut kepang dua dan kacamata tebal tersenyum kecil melihatku. Dia menunjuk payungnya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Jarak rumah kita berdekatan, bukan?" Gadis itu mengajakku untuk pulang bersama.

Hinata dan aku bisa dibilang tetangga jauh. Rumahku dan rumahnya mungkin berjarak sekitar 20 meter. Dia adalah seorang kutu buku. Dulu, kami sering bermain bersama. Hinata kecil adalah gadis yang pemalu dan lembut. Dia suka bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji, sepupunya, dan ragu-ragu menerima ajakan main kami. Hinata terlahir dengan bakat jenius Hyuuga, keluarga yang seluruhnya merupakan kumpulan penulis dan peneliti. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekuatan bisnisnya, keluarga Hyuuga terkenal dengan intelektualitasnya di dunia pendidikan. Lembaga Ilmu Pengetahuan Jepang, misalnya, nyaris seluruh posisi dalam lembaga tersebut diisi oleh anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata dan Neji adalah pewaris Hyuuga dan kelak masa depan mereka tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan pendahulu mereka.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya. Namun, dari buah bibir tetanggaku (dan ibuku), Neji meninggal dunia. Aku memang tidak melihatnya semenjak masuk SMA. Kupikir dia memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Hinata, yang tiga tahun terpisah denganku lantaran berbeda SMP, kini kembali berada dalam satu bangunan sekolah yang sama denganku. Kali ini, kami berdua bahkan berada di kelas yang sama. Hanya saja, Hinata sedikit berubah. Dia menjadi lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya dan menjadi lebih mandiri. Dia gemar menghabiskan waktu di kelas untuk membaca kendatipun saat istirahat. Jika batang hidungnya raib dari penglihatanku, gadis itu pastilah tengah berada di gedung perpustakaan dan akan kembali masuk ke kelas saat jam masuk tiba.

Hinata seolah mengabdikan waktunya untuk belajar dan belajar, padahal kami baru saja memasuki tahun pertama di SMA. Masih ada waktu tiga tahun sebelum kami semua menempuh ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas. Aku pun sama. Aku juga menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Namun, paling tidak, aku masih tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Aku masih gemar pergi ke _game center_ bersama Naruto, pergi ke toko buku untuk membaca komik, atau bersantai sembari mendengarkan musik. Hinata, gadis itu, lain halnya denganku. Seolah setelah Neji meninggal, Hinata ikut memikul beban yang sebelumnya dilimpahkan ke pundak Neji. Seolah kini, beban yang ada di pundak kecil Hinata menjadi dua kali lipat.

Aku memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam. Meski disamarkan lensa kacamata, jejak lebam seusai menangis masih tersisa. Meski disamarkan dengan mengepangnya, rambut _indigo_ yang sekali dulu selalu tampak berkilau kini menjadi kusam. Hinata kecil selalu tampak manis. Kelereng _lavender_ -nya tidak terhalang bingkai, rambut _indigo_ yang berkilauan selalu tergerai, dan bibir itu selalu mengulas senyuman ceria nan malu-malu.

Pada akhirnya, aku berjalan di sisi Hinata dan mengambil alih payung tersebut. Tinggi badan kami berbeda sehingga akan sangat tidak nyaman jika Hinata yang menggenggam payung tersebut. Terlebih, rasanya tidak sopan membiarkan seorang gadis yang memegangkan payung untuk seorang pemuda.

"Ada kegiatan?" Aku bertanya, merasa canggung dengan keheningan di antara kami.

Bukan berarti aku tipikal pemuda yang cerewet seperti Naruto atau gemar tebar pesona seperti Lee. Namun, aku dan Hinata pernah menjadi teman bermain saat kami masih anak-anak. Aneh rasanya ketika kami seolah seperti orang asing saat berada di kelas. Kami berdua tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan saling memanggil hanya jika ada keperluan yang berkaitan dengan tugas.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, bingkai kacamatanya bergerak vertikal dan rambutnya sedikit meliuk. "Ya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan profil sekolah yang harus direvisi setiap tahun."

"Kau rajin sekali," pujiku.

Hinata kembali menunjukkan sebusur senyuman. "Tidak juga. Bicara rajin, kau yang rajin."

Aku tertawa kaku. Nada bicara yang sarkastis itu menandakan bahwa Hinata tidak suka pujian yang kuberikan. Aneh rasanya mengingat setiap orang tentunya ingin dipuji. Pujianku yang salah atau adakah pujian lain yang Hinata inginkan?

Kami tidak lagi bicara apa-apa. Aku kehabisan kata untuk memulai obrolan dan kurasa Hinata demikian. Meski sama-sama pernah menjuarai kompetisi berpidato beberapa minggu lalu (Hinata untuk kategori putri dan aku untuk kategori putra), mulut kami seolah kehilangan kemampuan beretorika. Rasanya, setiap kata tidak bisa diuntai semudah saat lomba. Aku melongok ke atas dan terkesima. Ini kali kedua aku melihat pelangi yang sangat besar di angkasa, bahkan warnanya belum pudar sedikit pun. Aku menoleh pada Hinata dan mendapati sang gadis pun tengah menatap objek yang sama.

Aku menekan dadaku. Jantungku sesaat tadi berdenyut kencang. Aku yakin pipiku memerah seperti seorang gadis saat ini. Aku memang menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Dia alasan kenapa aku belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa pernyataan cinta yang kuterima. Terbawa suasana, aku memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan satu tanganku yang bebas. Aku menunggu reaksi sang gadis. Kudapati dia cukup terkejut. Kelereng _lavender_ -nya membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Namun, aku merasa luar biasa bahagia saat hangatnya jemari Hinata menyelip di antara celah jemariku.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo lihat pelangi itu lebih dekat!" Seru Hinata.

Aku turut berlari sedikit berada di belakang sang gadis. Perlahan, tali-temali yang mengikat kepangan rambut Hinata terlepas seiring dengan ritme kaki kami berdua. Angin telah membebaskan helaian indah itu dan membiarkannya berdansa. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa dahulu. Rasanya aku ingin waktu di antara kami berhenti saat ini. Aku ingin terus seperti ini bersama Hinata.

Saat itulah, aku melihat cahaya yang amat terang diiringi bunyi klakson yang kencang. Aku melihat benda besar itu melaju kencang ke arah kami berdua. Tangan kami masih saling genggam. Namun, jika bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata sekarang, setidaknya dia bisa selamat dari apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Dalam hati, aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan itu sekali lagi. Namun jika tidak melepaskan tangan ini, Hinata dan aku akan ….

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

SasuHina

AU

 **Deadline**

Ketika membuka mata, aku sadar bahwa ada yang janggal. Hinata masih berdiri di sisiku, seakan kejadian bahwa tubuh kami nyaris dihantam sebuah truk hanyalah ilusi. Namun, kejanggalan yang kurasakan, ilusi yang ingin kupastikan, pada akhirnya terjawab. Beberapa orang bisa dengan mudah menembus tubuhku dan tubuh Hinata. Mereka berlari panik menuju lokasi truk terguling. Mobil ambulans telah berjaga begitupun mobil patroli. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ di sampingku hanya berdiri dalam diam. Mata _lavender_ -nya terarah lurus pada kerumunan manusia. Aku melihat darah menggenang di sana, menandakan bahwa ada jasad yang menjadi korban kecelakaan ini. Aku tidak bisa merasa iba pada sang korban karena mengeluarkan kata iba sama halnya seperti mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Aku dan Hinata adalah korbannya. Kami sudah—

"—Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

Kulihat tangan Hinata gemetaran. Bola mata sang gadis terlihat berkaca. "Jangan-jangan kita sudah—"

"—Ayo kita pergi berkeliling!"

Aku menginterupsinya. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, egois, dan bebal. Namun, aku justru merasa beruntung dengan kondisi kami. Aku dan Hinata bukan lagi sosok manusia. Kami mungkin hantu atau arwah penasaran. Seharusnya aku terpukul dengan takdirku.

Mendapati Hinata yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, aku menarik tangan sang gadis dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. Jika bukan karena kematian dan menjadi roh seperti ini, aku tak yakin bisa mendapat kesempatan bersama Hinata. Aku tidak sadar benar kondisi kami berdua. Aku tenggelam dalam rasa senangku, menganggap bahwa bersama Hinata adalah sebuah kepuasan dan itu artinya, aku merasa tidak butuh apa pun lagi.

Aku dan Hinata berlari di antara pengunjung. Kami mendatangi pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat remaja gemar menghabiskan malam dalam kebebasan di sini. Sorot lampu yang gemerlap, remaja yang modis, dan kebisingan. Biasanya aku tak pernah mendapati semua ini. Malam di Shibuya rupanya tidak buruk.

"Luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Shibuya malam hari." Hyuuga muda terlihat tergugah.

Genggaman tangan kami terlepas ketika Hinata berlari beberapa langkah di depanku. Sesekali Hinata mendongak sembari berputar, menelisik setiap objek yang menurutnya indah dipandang. Wajah Hinata lantas menjadi redup. Aku tidak suka melihat Hinata menekuk leher, maka aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat lain, Hinata!"

"Sasuke-kun …."

Hinata berdiri diam di posisi semula. Dia menolak kuajak pergi dari Shibuya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon! Kita sudah mati, bukan? Kita bukan lagi manusia … aku sudah mati."

Tubuh Hinata beringsut. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya. Sekilas, aku melihat tatapan syok yang terpancar di bola mata sang Hyuuga.

"Benar, benar! Aku semakin dikenal banyak orang setelah dekat dengan Sasuke!"

Aku dan Hinata spontan mendongak saat mendengar ada yang menyebut namaku. Di antara pejalan kaki, tampak beberapa gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tengah duduk di tangga sebuah _mall_. Wajah mereka penuh riasan, hingga aku sendiri menyangsikan kecantikan mereka. Aku mengenal orang-orang itu. Mereka adalah beberapa orang yang mengklaim sebagai penggemarku. Kami pernah beberapa kali pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama.

Hinata kembali berdiri. Mulut sang gadis terkunci.

"Setelah menjadi terkenal, ada beberapa orang yang mengajakku berkencan. Mereka bilang, mungkin jika berpacaran dengan teman Sasuke, nantinya mereka akan kena untung. Kau tau sendiri, bukan? Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya dan memiliki banyak anak perusahaan. Dekat dengan orang seperti itu akan menjamin masa depan!"

Oniks milikku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Hinata yang merapat padaku. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami, seolah dia ingin memastikan bahwa dia hadir untukku ketika aku mendapati kenyataan seperti. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang-orang yang mendekatiku hanya karena kebutuhan mereka. Kami berjalan pergi, enggan mendengarkan lebih jauh pembicaraan mereka.

Saat berada di jalanan yang lengang, Hinata masih mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Aku menghela napas (entahlah bagaimana aku masih bisa memiliki napas ketika aku mati). Sembair menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, aku membuka mulut.

"Hal seperti tadi bukan baru pertama kali terjadi. Bahkan bisa dibilang, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku tak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman. Si Dobe itu juga pasti sama seperti mereka."

Suara pantulan bola, membuat kepala kami berdua melongok ke sisi kanan. Lapangan basket.

"Naruto-kun."

Ah, dia rupanya. Kadang, kami memang sering bermain basket bersama di sini malam hari. Tanpa ada penonton dan hanya dinikmati oleh kami sebagai pemain. Berlatih di sini meningkatkan konsentrasi kami dan membuat kami bisa bermain secara maksimal. Meski tidak lagi aktif di klub basket sejak SMA, olahraga yang satu itu tetap menjadi olahraga juara untukku. Sensasi memantulkan bola dan melemparkan bola ke dalam keranjang bola adalah bagian yang paling kusukai.

Aku dan Hinata melangkah ke sisi pagar kawat yang menghalangi. Naruto tengah melakukan _drabble._ Sepertinya dia sedang melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim sekolah lain. ada beberapa penonton yang mengisi tribun sebelah barat. Langka sekali.

"Cih! Si Naruto itu masih sempat bermain basket saat aku mengalami insiden yang merenggut nyawaku," ujarku.

Hinata tidak merespon apa-apa, membuatku memilih melayangkan pandangan ke dalam lapangan dalam bisu. Saat itu, dering ponsel tedengar nyaring beberapa kali. Awalnya, tidak ada yang menanggapi suara tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi ke bangku pemain. Ponsel itu miliknya.

Pemuda beambut pirang itu berteriak lantang, suara terdengar bahkan hingga ke lokasi aku dan Hinata berdiri.

"APA?! SASUKE KECELAKAAN?! BAIK! AKU AKAN KE SANA SEKARANG!"

Aku tercengang. Baru sekali itu aku mendapati ekspresi seperti itu dari Naruto. Kecemasan, kehilangan, dan tak percaya. Perdana, aku melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa meninggalkan pertandingan dan berlari kencang meninggalkan lapangan.

"Dia pasti menganggapmu sahabatnya, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun berbeda dari orang-orang itu."

Ucapan Hinata membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku merunduk. Seolah, aku mulai mempetanyakan … apakah benar keadaan seperti ini yang kuinginkan? Aku sudah mati. Apa benar aku puas dengan semua ini?

Gadis di sisiku tersenyum pahit. Dia mengusapkan tangannya di pipiku. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu orang tuaku, Sasuke-kun."

Kami berlari menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Beberapa mobil telah diparkirkan di halaman kediaman megah tersebut. Aku tak melihat orang tua Hinata. Saat mobil-mobil itu mulai melaju satu per satu, aku menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tempat yang menjadi tujuan mobil-mobil ini tentu saja permakaman. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian berkabung berwarna serupa; hitam. Ketika peti berwarna putih mulai dikebumikan, aku bisa melihat dua orang dewasa yang menangis histeris. Mereka ayah dan ibu Hinata.

"Kenapa seperti ini jadinya?"

Isakan dari sisi kiri membuatku menoleh. Hinata tengah duduk bersimpuh. Dia menangis kencang ketika melihat ibunya menjulurkan tangan ke liang lahat, mencegah beberapa orang memasukkan peti tersebut ke dalam sana. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kupersilakan Hinata mendekapku. Kutepuk punggungnya. Aku menyernyit. Air mata Hinata terasa hangat merembes di bajuku. Meski sudah mati, aku bisa merasakan cengkeraman kuku Hinata di punggungku. Isakan Hinata mereda tak lama kemudian. Sekeliling kami mulai sepi. Orang-orang yang melayat mulai angkat kaki dari sana. aku menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri.

Hinata memandangi nisannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mati-matian belajar keras untuk bagian Neji. Setelah Neji meninggal, bebanku terasa berlipat ganda. Aku merasa, aku harus melakukan tugas Neji."

"Kenapa?" Bayangan Hinata yang kini menjadi tertutup dan menyibukkan diri untuk belajar muncul. Bayangan itu berdampingan dengan bayangan Hinata saat masih kecil, ketika sang gadis masih bersama sepupunya.

"Karena …," jeda Hinata. "Neji meninggal demi aku. Saat itu, kejadiannya sama persis dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada kita. Neji mendorong tubuhku, membiarkan tubuhnya diseret jauh oleh truk yang dikemudikan seorang sopir yang mabuk. Bahkan sampai saat ini, punggungku masih merasa sentakan tangan Neji saat mendorongku. Aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian mengerikan itu. Tubuh Neji terpelanting, darah bersimbah dari kepala, telinga, mulut, dan hidungnya."

Tangan Hinata bertengger di pelipisnya. "Sekarang apa? Aku menyia-nyiakan nyawa Neji. Aku menyia-nyiakan usaha Neji yang melindungiku sampai menukarkan nyawanya sendiri."

Kami berdua tidak lagi berbagi kata. Pikiran kami seperti benang kusut saat itu. Inikah rasanya mati dan meninggalkan orang-orang? Inikah rasanya tidak bisa lagi bernapas, merasakan oksigen di dalam tubuhmu dan mengelurkan karbondioksida melalui dua lubang hidungmu? Inikah rasanya … perpisahan?

Rasa takut dan gelisah yang sebelumnya belum nampak kini seolah muncul ke permukaan. Seakan masih hidup, aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang. Amat kencang.

Gadis itu bertanya tempat tujuan kami berikutnya dan aku terbungkam. Haruskah aku pergi ke kediaman Uchiha untuk melihat orang tuaku memasang ekspresi sama seperti ekspresi orang tua Hinata? Haruskah aku pergi ke sana untuk melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa jasadku telah disemayamkan di dalam tanah?

Aku menelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin itu. Lantas, ke mana sebaiknya kami pergi?

Kutarik tangan Hinata dan kubawa dia ke suatu tempat. Perasaanku bercampur-aduk saat ini. aku mulai sadar bahwa tempat yang akan kami datangi setelah waktu kami habis adalah alam sana.

Kakiku terhenti ketika melintas di depan sebuah toko. Toko perhiasan.

" _Aku ingin memberikan cincin ini …."_

Teringat sesuatu, aku mengajak Hinata melangkah ke dalam. Toko tersebut masih belum tutup kendati sudah tengah malam. Derap langkah kami yang hanya bisa didengar pula oleh kami terdengar mengisi ruangan yang tak diisi siapa pun. Aku menyuruh Hinata melihat ke sebuah kotak kaca yang berada di meja kasir. Sebuah cincin dengan hiasan yang indah. Cincin itu diletakkan di tengah dan dijaga oleh jeruji dengan rantai yang menempel ke lantai.

" _De Beers Centenary Diamond_. Ini nama batu yang ada di tengah cincin itu," ujarku.

Hinata terlihat terkesima. " _Centenary_? Batu seratus tahun? Indah sekali."

"Cincin itu tadinya ingin kubeli dengan uangku sendiri. Aku mulai bekerja sambilan dan merasakan lelahnya bekerja sebagai buruh kasar. Aku berniat membelikanmu cincin itu dengan uang hasil keringatku, bukan pemberian orang tuaku. Aku … ingin melamarmu dengan itu, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata menjadi tegak seketika. Matanya terbelalak. Gadis itu tercengang cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku melihat tetesan air mata terjatuh dari pipi sang gadis.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Hinata. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Sejak kita bermain dulu. Aku sangat bahagia saat bisa berbagi payung denganmu hari ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sekalipun aku menerimamu, tidak ada masa depan bagi kita berdua."

Aku sadar itu. Aku sadar bahwa rasanya sudah terlambat untuk melamar gadis yang kucintai tersebut. Andai saja aku masih hidup, aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin menemaninya, mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membagi bebannya padaku. Aku ingin menemaninya di perpustakaan, aku ingin menemaninya menyantap makan siang di atap sekolah, dan aku ingin membisikkan kata cinta hingga gadis itu bosan mendengarnya. Aku menginginkan kehidupan.

Tanganku terulur. Dahi kami berbenturan pelan. Mata Hinata terpejam, membuatku menggunakan saat itu untuk mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya.

"TUHAN, AKU INGIN KEMBALI HIDUP! AKU INGIN MENEPATI JANJIKU PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI! AKU INGIN MENYEMATKAN CINCIN ITU DI JARI MANIS HINATA! KUMOHON, TUHAN!"

Aku berteriak hingga pita tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan tidak ada yang berubah. Aku dan Hinata sudah mati. Itu realita yang harus kuterima.

"Tuhan …."

* * *

Hari telah berganti. Warna langit terlihat cantik dengan perpaduan _navy_ dan _violet_. Taburan bintang yang jumlahnya tak terhitung menghiasi kanvas angkasa dan kami berdua berada di bawahnya.

Hinata kali ini yang memandu perjalanan kami (entah sampai kapan). Dia membawaku ke sebuah bangunan luas dan mendorong punggungku masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sang gadis mengajakku ke sebuah … rumah sakit. Namun sesampainya di dalam sebuah ruangan, setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, aku tahu alasannya.

Bibirku bergetar, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Aku melihat diriku terbaring di atas ranjang. Ayah dan ibuku berada di sisi kiriku, sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto ada di sebelah kanan. Aku melihat tubuhku dan Hinata bergantian.

"Kau masih hidup, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa lolos dari maut?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku mendorongmu seperti saat Neji mendorong tubuhku."

Aku tekejut dan kubiarkan mataku menatap Hinata. Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangan dan membuatku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Jendela besar di depan kami berdua mulai memperlihatkan pemandangan fajar yang menyingsing. Malam akan segera digantikan pagi.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin kembali hidup? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Neji?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Itu benar. Ingatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya saat kita berdua berada di permakaman. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kita bisa berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Hyuuga. Dia mendekat padaku dan mengecup pipiku.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun."

Aku terperangah. Cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami berdua, tepat saat mentari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. Kudapati ada sosok orang lain di antara kami. Dialah Neji. Wajah Neji terlihat damai. Dia menanti kami, Hinata, tak jauh dari kami berdiri.

"Sebelum pergi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku … aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Aku tidak menyesal menukarkan nyawaku untukmu. Neji pasti mengerti keputusanku."

Sosok Hinata di depanku terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya kembali terlihat berkilau, kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya lenyap entah ke mana, dan seragam sekolah yang dikenakan sang gadis berubah menjadi gaun panjang berwarna putih.

Aku menarik jemari Hinata. Kusandarkan kepala sang gadis padaku dan kubisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu," kekeh Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata berbalik dan memunggungiku kini. Gadis itu perlahan menerima uluran tangan Neji. Sebelum berjalan pergi, Hinata melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum lebar.

Mentari pagi yang menyilaukan membuatku berkedip beberapa kali. Aku menatap kosong pada keluargaku. Hinata ….

* * *

Musim semi membuat permakaman bagaikan disulap menjadi karpet bunga. Aku berjalan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak bunga _lavender_ yang memenuhi sebagian area pemakaman. lebih tepatnya, bunga _lavender_ itu seakan mengitari makam Hinata. Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Sekarang, aku telah bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan terkemuka yang bukan merupakan milik Uchiha. Kini, aku bisa membeli benda itu. Benda yang ingin kuberikan pada satu-satunya gadis yang ingin kunikahi di dunia ini.

Aku berlutut di depan nisan Hinata seraya mengusapkan tangan ke atasnya, mengusir beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh di sana. Aku mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa. Sampai akhirnya, kurogoh sebuah kotak dari saku dan kubuka kotak tersebut di depan nisan milik Hinata.

"Aku berhasil membeli cincin ini dengan jerih payahku, Hinata."

"Hinata," ucapku tegas. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan. Di depanku hanya ada nisan. Benda mati.

Namun, aku keliru. Aku melihat sepasang kaki yang melayang di depanku, seiring dengan ujung gaun putih yang berkibar. Hinata muncul di depanku dengan penampakan yang masih sama seperti saat kami berpisah.

Senyuman merekah di bibirku. Gadis itu tak bicara apa pun, hanya mengangkat tangannya. Merasa diizinkan, aku menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jemari Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga membungkuk di depanku, kepalanya kini ada di sisi kepalaku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Sosok Hinata tersenyum teduh sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya cincin tersebut ke tanah. Senyuman di bibirku luntur. Namun, aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku meraih cincin tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

Aku bangkit dan beranjak dari sana. Suara lonceng yang berkumandang dari gereja tak jauh dari makam Hinata terdengar di penjuru permakaman.

" _Sasuke-kun, cincin ini adalah milikku sekarang. Sebagai pemiliknya, aku ingin kau menyematkan cincin ini pada gadis lain."_

Bisikan Hinata memenuhi benakku. Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan sosok pengganti Hinata. Namun jika kelak aku berjodoh dengan orang lain, aku akan berterus terang kepada istriku. Aku telah menikah satu kali … dengan Hinata. Saksiku adalah Tuhan dan itu adalah pernikahan istimewa dalam sejarah hidupku.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
